


Ride 'EM Cowboy

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Anal Sex, Cowboys, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, based on the stag night outfit, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 15:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: Based on the pictures of Aaron in that cowboy outfit- Robert is a big fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride 'EM Cowboy

Robert sat back on Aaron's bed and chewed his lip as he watched the man,  
"Can you stop? It's distracting."  
Robert grinned and leant forward,  
"I'm just admiring."  
Aaron pulled the shirt on and turned to face him; he started buttoning it up and Robert climbed from the bed,  
"Here. Let me."  
He batted Aaron's hands away and slid his own into the open shirt as he kissed Aaron's neck,  
"Rob...Rob I have to get dressed."  
He smacked a hand down on Roberts bare ass,  
"And so do you."  
Robert grinned against his skin and bit down on his jaw,  
"Why? I'm not invited to the party."  
Aaron tipped his head back to give him better access to his throat,  
"You're not staying in here all night."  
Robert pushed him back against the wall and pushed a hand down to cup Aaron through his jeans,  
"You could always stay here with me...cowboy."  
Aaron chuckled,  
"What we just did not enough for you?"  
Robert put a hand on either side of Aaron's head and propped himself up,  
"Doesn't count, you lured me here under false pretences I wasn't prepared."  
Aaron snorted and ran his hands up Roberts chest,  
"False pretences? I didn't even invite you. You just came in for a drink."  
Robert shrugged,  
"Yeah. And you were there looking so good...it's manipulation."  
Aaron laughed and trailed his hands up Roberts arms,  
"Well then...guess I'm learning a few tricks from you."  
Robert cocked an eyebrow and leant in to kiss him. Aaron kissed him back then slapped his ass again,  
"Get dressed. I'm gonna be late."  
Robert sighed,  
"Spoilsport."  
He grabbed his underwear as Aaron buttoned his shirt up and grabbed his waistcoat,  
"Did you already have these things?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"That's a secret."  
Robert pulled him round and kissed him again,  
"How long do you have to stay at this party?"  
Aaron bit his lip and shrugged,  
"You know if you were a little...nicer to people you would be invited too."  
Robert scoffed,  
"No thanks."  
"Oh you going home then?"  
Robert pulled him close,  
"What? And leave you looking so good where anyone can get you? Don't think so. I'm staying where I can keep an eye on you."  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Calm down."  
Robert kissed him again and then pulled away to grab his jacket,  
"Right then...ready?"  
Aaron grabbed his hat and put it on,  
"Ready...what?"  
Robert moved over to him; knocking the hat from his head and pushing him back against the wall as he kissed him deeply. He worked the waistcoat off him quickly then started unbuttoning his shirt as Aaron started pulling Roberts clothes off as well. They broke apart for a moment and panted in one another's mouths as their hands worked to get naked as fast as possible,  
"Get on the bed."  
Aaron grinned and pulled Robert with him as he fell back onto the rumpled bed. Robert stopped and walked over to the hat. He picked it up and put it on his own head before walking back over and climbing onto the bed; straddling Aaron and grinning down at him.  
"You gonna ride me?"  
Robert leant down and kissed him as he reached behind himself and stroked Aaron's rapidly hardening cock. He let go and reached for the lube on the nightstand. Aaron ran his fingers along the rim of the hat,  
"Suits you."  
Robert grinned as he coated Aaron's cock with lube,  
"Once is never enough with you."  
He kissed Aaron again,  
"I want you inside me all the time."  
Aaron hissed slightly which turned into a groan as Robert sank down on to his cock,  
"Fuck you're still loose."  
Robert closed his eyes and grinned as he slowly started moving,  
"You fucked me w-well....Jesus..."  
He picked up his pace until suddenly he slammed his hands down on Aaron's chest and arched his back,  
"Oh fuck!"  
Aaron shushed him,  
"They're gonna hear you."  
Robert sank down onto him fully and started rolling his hips,  
"You don't want them to know?"  
Aaron gripped his hips and then stroked his thighs,  
"Oh god...don't do that."  
Robert smirked and clenched around him again,  
"Robert."  
Robert grabbed the hat and took it off before leaning down to kiss Aaron and roll them both over until Aaron was on top; he pulled Roberts legs around him and smirked, putting on a fake American accent,  
"I'mma show you how we do it in the West."  
Robert snorted and pulled him down for a kiss,  
"Ride 'em cowboy."  
Aaron climbed to his knees pushed Roberts legs apart as he pounded into him; Robert arched his back and rocked his hips into each movement,  
"Ah...ah...yeah...fuck."  
He arched his back again and gasped as he pulled Aaron down to kiss him,  
"Don't stop. Don't stop."  
Aaron shook his head and gripped anywhere he could as he fucked Robert. Suddenly Robert grabbed him and rolled them over again before picking up his pace and riding Aaron quickly;  
"I'm gonna come...fuck..."  
Aaron grabbed Robert's steadily leaking cock and stroked him to try and get him to orgasm at the same time. Robert pushed his hands up Aaron's chest and pinched his nipples; making the man arch up,  
"Fuck you."  
Robert's laugh was cut off as Aaron's cock started hitting his prostate again and again,  
"Oh god..."  
He joined Aaron's hand on his cock and stroked until he felt his orgasm coming,  
"Aaron...Aaron fuck I'm gonna shoot."  
Aaron let go of his cock and grabbed his hips as he fucked up into him then arched inwards as he came; Robert was moments behind; shooting over his fist onto Aaron's stomach. He shuddered as the aftershocks of his orgasm rippled through him and he pulled off Aaron's cock; ignoring the feel of the man’s own orgasm leak out of him as he collapsed against him. He reached behind him and grabbed the hat from the bed; placing it on Aaron's head with a smirk,  
"Yeehaw."  
Aaron laughed and turned Roberts head to kiss him again.  
"This doesn't change anything you know."  
Robert frowned,  
"Hmm?"  
Aaron leant in then smacked his cheek gently and put the hat on his head,  
"I'm still going to the party. Up."  
He climbed from the bed as Robert groaned in annoyance,  
"Boring."  
Aaron dressed quickly then turned to Robert; still lying in the bed,  
"Come down with me and in a couple of hours I'll let you manipulate me into bed again eh?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Fine. But only because you look fucking hot in that get up."  
Aaron buttoned his shirt for the third time that night and walked over to the bed. He leant down and pressed a kiss to Roberts lips,  
"Come on."  
He headed to the door; stopping when Robert whistled,  
"What?"  
Aaron turned around just in time to catch the hat that Robert threw at him,  
"Go get 'em cowboy."  
He winked at Aaron, who laughed and put his hat on then tipped it,  
"See you down there."  
He headed downstairs; leaving Robert smiling to himself in the bed.


End file.
